teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Banshees
Banshees are a species featured on Teen Wolf. They first appear in the first episode of the second season. Physical Appearance Banshees are human looking even through they are supernatural. They do not have glowing eyes or a shapeshifting ability. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Harbinger of Death': Banshees cannot only predict death, they can identify where death occurred, and sense someone's death becoming aware of their passing away just by 'feeling' it. When this ability is usually used. it is used subconsciously. The banshee will go into some sort of trance and head towards the location that their drawn to. Over time and practice, the banshee won't go into a trance and will just know where to go. The ability in general can he harnessed and when someone close to the banshee dies, said banshee will feel their death. *'Piercing Scream': Banshees Scream when they are experiencing a premonition of death. It is revealed by Peter the purpose of the Scream is for banshees to drown out all other surrounding so that they can focus. Lydia was able to focus her scream into one point and use it to send the object flying across the room. She was even able to do it without always screaming. She would just push the object or person. While her powers were amplified, Lydia's scream was immensely powerful, meaning that instead of blowing an object away from her using force, the scream was able to pierce through someone's head, leaving behind a hole massive hole where the sound wave passed through. *'Immunity': A bite from an Alpha Werewolf will neither kill her nor turn them, provided the wound isn't fatal, as Peter bit Lydia and it did nothing but activate her latent Banshee abilities. Likewise, Kanima venom will not paralyze her or otherwise have an effect on her at all, as evidenced when she unknowingly ate a piece of rock candy covered in Jackson's venom and suffered no negative consequences whatsoever. Additionally, she can wield rowan wood and mountain ash like any normal human and is unaffected by barriers made of it, which would weaken and trap any other supernatural creature. *'Telepathy': When Meredith was in a comatose state, she was able to sync her mind to Peters. She could hear every taught as if it was being whispered right into her ear. She did not mean to do this however. **'Banshee Whispers': Some people say that banshees ears are on a higher frequency that other beings. They hear whispers or other particular noises in their heads that only they can receive and translate. The whispers they hear are the whispers of their own kind. Fellow banshees can use this communicate with each other. Lydia wanted to see Meredith so she broke out of Eichen House to see her. Lydia did not know, however that did that. The ability can be controlled however as Lydia was able to send a message to Meredith that she didn't want to be found and to tell her friends. Almost like its a phone conversation. **'Clairvoyance': After Lydia's powers were amplified, she seemed to gain the ability to sense what is about to happen other than predicting deaths as she sensed that Dr. Valack was coming when she couldn't hear or see him. While Lydia was in Eichen House, she had knowledge of past and future events of what was happening to her friends even though she was no way she could of been told. Weaknesses *'Mortality': As banshees do not possess the supernatural healing ability, they can be easily killed like a human. *'Possession': Banshees are vulnerable to possession by a spiritual culprit through supernatural means. Lydia had been Bitten by Peter Hale. She subsequently suffered from an onslaught of hallucinations and fugue states. Peter was present in the majority of these, revealed to be the cause of her symptoms. Peter knew Lydia would not die or transform from his Bite, so he had essentially infected Lydia with a spiritual imprint of himself, allowing him to control Lydia so to orchestrate his resurrection. When Peter came back to life his mind games stopped. Known Banshees *Lydia Martin *Meredith Walker *Lorraine Martin References Category:Banshees